earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Alan Scott 1
Characters * Todd Rice * Alan Scott Location * Alan Scott's Penthouse, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * August 9th 2017, 2153 Local Time VOX Archive * Alan Scott: opens, silence: 5.2 seconds, nervous chuckle Are you... Are you, Ted? * Todd Rice: chuckle Yeah... sigh I mean... No. My name's Todd, but that's what you meant? * Alan Scott: sigh Yes, I'm sorry... That is what I meant. * Todd Rice: No. It's cool. I get it... This is a learning experience for both of us. * Alan Scott: Honestly, I'm a bit shocked you wanted to meet me at all. * Todd Rice: Well... I've got a lot of questions. * Alan Scott: Oh. I'm terribly sorry. Where are my manners. Please, come in, son. * Todd Rice: chuckle Oh, whoa, uh... thanks... uh... dad. * Alan Scott: sigh I'm sorry. I didn't mean 'son' literally. sigh Not that you aren't my literal son... I just didn't mean to sound presumptive. It was just a figure of speech and- * Todd Rice: chuckle No, no! I like it. It's cool... I had a expletive foster family so even if you were a presumptive expletive you'd be an improvement. chuckle Not that you are a presumptive expletive or anything. Just saying... chuckle * Alan Scott: Well, for what it's worth, I have been called an expletive once or twice, so you wouldn't be the first one. In fact, my wife called me that just an hour ago when I told her you wanted to meet me tonight. * Todd Rice: Oh? Is she not here? I was kind of hoping to meet my mother, too. * Alan Scott: chuckle Oh no... Uh, son? My wife, uh, Molly... She's not your mother. She is a fine woman and I'm sure she'd love to meet you once she adjusts to this situation, but... your mother is a different woman. Well, it's a long story, but I was not always faithful to Molly. sigh I guess I am an expletive after all, huh? * Todd Rice: Oh... Okay... chuckle That explains some things. On the cab ride over I had looked you and your wife up online and... well I was wondering how the hell I was born Asian when you're both pretty much white A.F., you know? chuckle * Alan Scott: chuckle Ah... That would be an odd thing. Yes, uh, your mother is Chinese. * Todd Rice: That explains why I love egg rolls so much, huh? chuckle * Alan Scott: chuckle I don't know about that... You could have inherited that from me. chuckle * Todd Rice: So, have you, uh, kept in touch with her? My mom, I mean? Do you know how to get a hold of her? * Alan Scott: sigh Todd... I'll look into that, but for now, why don't you tell me about you? footsteps Oh, and this long lost sister of yours, too. I'm very interested to know about my children. Would you like a drink? * Todd Rice: chuckle Uh, yeah... Sure. That sounds great. Thanks... 2 instances So, uh, first thing I should say is that... Well, I'll just come out and say this right off the bat so it doesn't shock you later, I'm gay. * Alan Scott: slapping together Ha! That's wonderful, son! So am I! * Todd Rice: scoff Wait... What?! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Todd Rice 1. * Debut of Alan Scott and Todd Rice. Links and References * Oracle Files: Alan Scott (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Alan Scott/Appearances Category:Todd Rice/Appearances Category:Nodell Tower Penthouse/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances